Bracteantha bracteata. 
xe2x80x98Antique Shadesxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Bracteantha plant, botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Antique Shadesxe2x80x99 characterized by its pale purple flowers.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program at New South Wales, Australia.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Antique Shadesxe2x80x99 was the cultivar xe2x80x98Spectrumxe2x80x99 (not patented in the United States), characterized by its medium tall plant height and red-purple bract color. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Antique Shadesxe2x80x99 was the cultivar xe2x80x98Diamond Headxe2x80x99 (not patented in the United States), characterized by its yellow bract color. xe2x80x98Antique Shadesxe2x80x99 was selected as one of the flowering progeny of the above cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. Such asexual reproduction, by terminal cuttings, has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits pale purple flowers,
(b) forms medium green foliage,
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character, and
(d) exhibits an upright growth habit.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to Florabella xe2x80x98Pinkxe2x80x99, it is found that the new cultivar is more compact, exhibits different pubescence on stems and leaves and has flowers of a darker purple color as detailed in TABLE 1, below.